Me, Haru and Triplets
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun yang hidup seorang diri tanpa kedua saudaranya, kini harus dibebani oleh kehadiran ke-4 keponakannya. Dimana Siwon yang tidak peduli pada anaknya, sedangkan Donghae yang hidup susah tanpa pekerjaan membuat dirinya harus menitipkan ke-3 anak kembarnya pada saudara mereka yang paling kecil. Mampukah Kyuhyun mengurus keponakannya? Brother, family, friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Me, Haru and Triplets" Chapt.1

FF ini aku buat, karena aku fans banget sama ke-4 anak itu, terlebih lagi dengan si Song Triplets"

Genre: Family, Brother, Friendship

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Song Daehan  
Song Minguk  
Song Manse  
Lee Haru  
Choi Siwon as hyeong Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae as hyeong Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin as sahabat Kyuhyun  
Leeteuk  
Kangin

*MHT*

Seorang namja berparas tampan, berumur 17 tahun, ia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA, ia namja yang jenius dan populer di Sekolahnya. Ia yatim piatu. Sejak kecil ia hanya tinggal bersama kedua hyeongnya, tapi saat namja itu berumur 10 tahun, kedua hyeongnya meninggalkan namja itu seorang diri di rumah sederhana mereka.

Saudara yang tertua pergi ke luar negeri untuk mencari pekerjaan, sedangkan hyeong yang kedua pergi karena ia tidak bisa hidup sederhana. Saudara yang kedua lebih memilih untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan meninggalkan saudara paling kecil.  
Selama 7 tahun, namja itu hidup sendirian, dan ia berusaha membiayai uang sekolahnya dengan kerja paruh waktu. Sesekali saudara tertua mengiriminya uang untuk membayar uang Sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan saudaranya yang kedua.

Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sehari-hari Kyuhyun makan secukupnya, terkadang Kyuhyun diberi sisa makanan dari tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun bertetangga dengan seorang duda tapi tidak memiliki anak. Duda itu sangat baik padanya. Duda itu sudah dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai ayahnya, karena sejak Kyuhyun ditinggal pergi kedua hyeongnya, hanya duda itu yang sering membantu Kyuhyun. Duda itu bernama Teukie.

Teukie sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, layaknya anak sendiri. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menerima uang atau merepotkan Teukie, karena Kyuhyun berusaha hidup mandiri dan tidak ingin membebani orang lain.

"Kyuhyun~ah, bagaimana Sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Teukie yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.  
"Baik Appa" sahut Kyuhyun, Teukie memintanya untuk memanggil ayah, karena ia sangat peduli pada Kyuhyun.  
"Ini tadi Appa membeli Sup Iga, ayo kita makan. Kau pasti telat makan hari ini kan?" Ucap Teukie padanya yang sudah sangat mengerti kebiasaan Kyuhyun.  
"Hehehehe, Appa tahu saja" sahutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Kau ini, kebiasaan sekali telat makan!"  
"Hehehehe, mianhe Appa"  
"Ya sudah, ayo makan" ucap Teukie dan memberikan Iga di mangkok Kyuhyun.  
"Gumawo Appa"  
"Eoh" sahut Teukie tersenyum padanya.  
Disaat mereka makan bersama, terdengar suara pintu pagarnya diketok oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian ia beranjak dan ke luar untuk membuka pintu pagar.  
"Tunggu sebentar Appa"  
"Ne"

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu pagar, saat ia membuka pintu, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat 3 orang anak kembar, juga seorang anak perempuan berdiri bersama salah seorang tetangganya yang ia kenal.

"Ajussi" ucap Kyuhyun tampak bingung, dengan 4 orang dihadapannya.  
"Ajussi bertemu dengan 4 orang anak ini menangis di depan Gang kecil kita, dan anak perempuan itu memberikan surat yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Ini suratnya" laki-laki itu memberikan sepucuk surat pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun sangat shock saat membacanya.

'Kyuhyun~ah, mianhe…hyeong menitipkan mereka padamu. Jika hyeong sudah siap, hyeong akan pulang ke Seoul dan menjemput mereka'

Kyuhyun tersandar di pintu pagar, surat yang ia pegang terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menatap ke-4 anak yang harus ia rawat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak tahu, salah satu hyeong nya yang mana, yang telah mengirim mereka ke rumahnya.

"Ajussi pulang dulu" pamitnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyahut karena ia masih termangu dengan ke-4 anak itu.  
"Samchon…" celetuk anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun padanya.  
"Siapa nama Appa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan mereka.  
"Aku Cho Haru, Appa meninggalkanku, dan aku tinggal bersama Donghae Samchon bersama si kembar, Donghae samchon membawa kami kesini, tapi waktu di depan, Donghae samchon meninggalkan kami, dan memberiku surat itu" sahutnya polos.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat shock, karena kedua hyeong nya menitipkan anak mereka padanya. Padahal mereka tahu, Kyuhyun masih Sekolah.

"Samchon" celetuk salah satu dari si kembar yang memiliki wajah cute padanya.  
"Kyu, siapa yang datang?" Teukie ke luar menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan ia sama terkejutnya seperti Kyuhyun saat melihat ke-4 anak itu.  
"Siapa mereka, Kyu?" Tanyanya  
"Mereka anak Siwon hyeong dan Donghae hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun lemas.  
"Mwo?" Kaget Teukie.  
Salah satu dari si kembar menangis, hingga membuat kedua sikembar lainnya juga ikut menangis.  
"Jangan menangis" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memeluk mereka.  
"Aku mau Appa~~~~" celetuk salah satu dari mereka.  
"Daehan~ah, jangan menangis" ucap Haru menenangkan Daehan dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut.  
"Jadi namanya Daehan?" tanya Kyuhyun karena masih belum mengetahui nama mereka.  
"Nde" sahut Haru.  
"Jangan menangis Daehan~ah, samchon akan merawat dan menjaga kalian" ucap Kyuhyun padanya juga yang lain dan masih memeluk mereka.  
"Sebaiknya bawa mereka ke dalam Kyu" saran Teukie.  
"Ne Appa" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sikembar, namun sikembar meminta padanya untuk digendong.  
"Gendong" salah satu dari sikembar mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun.  
Huft…Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia menggendongnya, tapi disaat Kyuhyun menggendong salah satu dari sikembar, kedua kembar yang lain juga minta digendong olehnya.  
"Gendong aku juga" celetuk mereka.  
"Mwo?!" Kagetnya.  
"Mereka suka digendong" ucap Haru.  
"Sini biar Appa saja yang gendong mereka" ucap Teukie, saat Teukie ingin memeluk kedua kembar yang lainnya, mereka menolak, hingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menggendong mereka bertiga dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

*MHT*

London

Seorang namja berparas tampan, terlihat bersenang-senang dengan beberapa orang wanita. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal dengan beberapa Hotel juga Perumahan miliknya.

Namja itu bernama Cho Siwon , ayah dari seorang anak perempuan bernam Cho Haru. Karena tidak ingin terbebani dengan kehadiran Haru, ia menemui Donghae di Beijing karena ingin menitipkan Haru dengan alasan, ia sangat sibuk hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusnya.  
Sebagai hyeong tertua, Donghae merasa kasihan pada Haru, hingga ia mau mengurusnya demi Siwon.

Donghae tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan Siwon di London selalu berfoya-foya dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, bahkan Siwon kurang peduli pada Haru anak kandungnya sendiri.

Siwon juga tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan adik kandungnya di Seoul. Bahkan Siwon juga tidak tahu, bahwa Donghae menitipkan anaknya juga anak yang Donghae miliki pada Kyuhyun.

Salah seorang sahabat Siwon yang sangat mengenalnya, ia sering kali menegur apa yang menjadi rutinitas Siwon.

"Siwon~ah, kenapa kau selalu berfoya-foya seperti ini?!" Tegurnya.  
"Aku menggunakan uangku, bukan uangmu, jadi terserah aku menggunakannya untuk apa?!"ketusnya.  
"Aku tahu, tapi apa kau tidak bosan hidup seperti ini?, apa kau tidak peduli pada anakmu, Haru?, apa kau tidak peduli pada saudaramu?!" Sahutnya.  
"Sudahlah Kibum, ini adalah hidupku!, kau nikmati saja hidup seperti ini!" sahut Siwon sambil menyeruput segelas Bir sembari memeluk salah satu Ladies di Club malam itu.

Huft…Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya saja, Kibum takut jika Siwon akan menerima karmanya karena sifatnya yang kurang peduli pada anak juga saudaranya.

*MHT*

Seoul, rumah pemakaman

Donghae mengalami krisis keuangan saat ia bekerja di Beijing, karena ia dipecat oleh Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, bahkan rumah yang dimilikinya telah disita oleh Perusahaannya. Karena masalah itu, Donghae merasa tidak bisa merawat ke-4 anak tersebut. Hingga dengan terpaksa ia membebani adik kandungnya yang tinggal di Seoul. Saat ini Donghae berdiri di depan foto istrinya, karena ia telah memindahkan abu istrinya ke rumah pemakaman di Seoul.

"Yeoboe…,mianhe…aku tidak bisa menjaga ke-3 anak kita. Kau tahu, kehidupanku sekarang ini tidak seperti dulu. Jika kau masih hidup, mungkin kau akan kecewa padaku karena aku membebani Kyuhyun. "  
"Aku terpaksa yeoboe, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga mereka. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang menghasilkan banyak uang, hingga aku bisa menjemput ke-3 anak kita juga mengajak Kyuhyun hidup bersamaku" janjinya.

*MHT*

Kyuhyun duduk menatap sikembar 3 juga Haru yang terlelap pulas di kamar kecilnya. Teukie yang masih berada di rumah Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sisi kanan Kyuhyun dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kenapa mereka tega padaku, Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Teukie.  
"Kyu…" sahutnya lirih.  
"Mereka tidak pernah pulang, tapi mereka memberiku beban seperti ini. Bahkan selama aku Sekolah, aku membiayai hidup dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah ingin membebani mereka, Appa. Tapi mereka sangat keterlaluan!, apa mereka tidak kasihan pada anak itu?, mereka masih kecil" ucap Kyuhyun dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.  
"Appa akan membantumu menjaga mereka, Kyu. Kau anak baik, Appa yakin, kau bisa menjadi samchon yang baik untuk mereka" "Gumawo Appa. Hanya Appa yang selalu peduli padaku" sahut Kyuhyun.  
Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh, saat ia mendengar suara igauan Haru yang meneteskan air mata disudut matanya.  
"Appa~~,bogoshipo" Kyuhyun menyeka air mata Haru.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Me, Haru and Triplets " Chapt. 2

*Sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun duduk menatap sikembar 3 juga Haru yang terlelap pulas di kamar yang masih berada di rumah Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sisi kanan Kyuhyun dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kenapa mereka tega padaku, Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Teukie.

"Kyu…" sahutnya lirih.

"Mereka tidak pernah pulang, tapi mereka memberiku beban seperti ini. Bahkan selama aku Sekolah, aku membiayai hidup dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah ingin membebani mereka, Appa. Tapi mereka sangat keterlaluan!, apa mereka tidak kasihan pada anak itu?, mereka masih kecil" ucap Kyuhyun dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Appa akan membantumu menjaga mereka, Kyu. Kau anak baik, Appa yakin, kau bisa menjadi samchon yang baik untuk mereka"

"Gumawo Appa. Hanya Appa yang selalu peduli padaku" sahut mata Kyuhyun jatuh, saat ia mendengarsuara igauan Haru yang meneteskan air mata disudut matanya."Appa~~,bogoshipo" Kyuhyun menyeka airmata Haru.

*Selanjutnya*

"Gadis kecil, kau pasti sangat kesepiankan?, meski aku tidak tahu, kenapa Siwon hyeong bahkan juga menitipkanmu, tapi kau tidak perlu takut, samchon tidak akan membuatmu kesepian lagi" gumam Kyuhyun .

Teukie tersenyum karena kebaikan Kyuhyun, ia memegang pundak Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak sendirian, Kyu. Appa akan membantumu untuk merawat mereka" ucapnya.

"Gumawo appa" sahutnya tanpa menatap Teukie.

"Appa yakin, ke-4 anak ini akan lebih menyayangimu dari appa mereka sendiri"

"Ne appa"

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya appa pulang, karena besok appa harus kerja lagi" ucap Teukie.

"Ne appa" kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dan mengantar Teukie pulang hingga di depan rumahnya.

"Gumawo appa untuk makan malamnya" ucap Kyuhyun berterima kasih.

"Ne, kau istirahatlah, besok kau harus Sekolahkan? "

"Ne" sahutnya.

Teukie lalu pergi kembali ke rumahnya, Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu pagar, ketika Kyuhyun berencana masuk ke dalam, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun duduk di teras sembari matanya menatap lekat bintang yang berkelap kelip memancarkan sinarnya yang indah. Suasana malam cukup dingin, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena suhunya yang terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Kyuhyun berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya dibalik kesedihan yang sedang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Saengil Chukahamnida…. Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah 7 tahun, aku merayakannya seorang diri!, Huh!, apakah ini adalah hadiahMu untukku? "

"Semangatlah Cho Kyuhyun!, kau tidak boleh menyerah! " semangatnya.

Kemudian dirinya beranjak, lalu masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun memandang lekat ke-4 anak tersebut. Kemudian ,Kyuhyun membenarkan selimut mereka.

Karena kamar itu terlalu kecil, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar dipojokan dekat lemari kecil.

*MHAT*

Donghae tidur di Terminal seperti pengemis lainnya, karena dirinya belum memiliki tempat tinggal di Seoul. Donghae menyelimuti dirinya hanya menggunakan Koran bekas dan beralas kardus, juga ransel sebagai bantalnya. Meski berusaha memejamkan matanya, tapi Donghae tidak bisa, karena dirinya masih terbayang wajah ke-3 anak kembarnya.

"Apa tidur kalian nyenyak? " batinnya.

"Kyu, mianhe… seharusnya hyeong membuat hidupmu bahagia, tapi hyeong justru menyusahkanmu" batinnya.

"Mianhe" batinnya, air mata Donghae mengalir disudut matanya, kemudian Donghae menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya, air matanya semakin deras karena rasa bersalah pada mereka.

*MHAT*

Siwon mabuk berat, dan Kibum yang membawa Siwon pulang ke Apartemen mewah miliknya. Setelah merebahkan Siwon, kemudian Kibum pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terlelap pulas di atas kasur empuknnya.

Kibum merasa kasihan pada Haru yang ditelantarkan Siwon, Kibum selalu merasa bingung, kenapa Siwon selalu bersikap sesuka hatinya, bahkan Siwon banyak berubah setelah dirinya bekerja dan memiliki Perusahaan sendiri. Tidak seperti dirinya mengenal Siwon saat masih SMA.

*MHAT*

Haru terbangun dari tidurnya, awalnya Haru cukup bingung kenapa dirinya bisa berada di kamar yang asing baginya, tapi setelah mengingatnya, Haru baru ingat. Haru beranjak, lalu langkah kecilnya mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlelap,

Haru jongkok di depan Kyuhyun, untuk sesaat Haru tersenyum, kamudian Haru kembali beranjak , saat ia menoleh dan melihat sebuah mantel abu-abu tersemat di gantungan. Haru berjinjit untuk mengambil mantel tersebut, setelah berhasil, Haru kembali mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian Haru menyelimuti Kyuhyun menggunakan mantel tersebut. Lalu Haru berbalik dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya semula.

*MHAT*

Keesokkan harinya

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika mendengar suara sebuah benda yang jatuh. Kyuhyun tampak bingung ketika tidak menemukan ke-4 anak itu di kasur, dan Kyuhyun lebih bingung saat ia bangun, mantel abu-abu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas beranjak, kemudian ke luar kamar. Kyuhyun sangat shock saat melihat sikembar 3 terlihat asik menyeret-nyeret kipas angin miliknya layaknya sebuah robot yang harus mereka basmi, bukan hanya itu, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karena Laptop kesayangannya tergeletak di lantai, dan salah satu dari sikembar berdiri di atas laptop tersebut.

"Yaaakkk! " teriaknya dengan mata melotot.

Awalnya mereka terdiam begitu juga Haru, namun bukannya takut, si kembar justru tertawa terkikik-kikik, sambil lari kesana kemari, Haru juga ikut tertawa saat menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun, bahkan Haru ikut-ikutan berlari sambil mengejar si kembar 3.

"Berhentiiiiii! " teriak Kyuhyun, hingga mereka berhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, kemudian Kyuhyun menghampiri Laptop kesayangannya, lalu memeluknya.

"Kenapa kalian merusak barangku?!" teriaknya lagi.

Salah satu dari sikembar menangis saat suara Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut, "Appaaaa" tangisnya.

Si kembar yang merupakan anak pertama, berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang ke-2, "Janan nanis ya" ucapnya, sedangkan sikembar yang ke-3 hanya tertawa saja melihatnya.

"Samchon jahat! " ucap Haru yang kesal padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian, Kyuhyun meletakkan Laptop di atas meja. Kyuhyun beranjak, dan mendekati mereka. Kyuhyun berlutut di depan sikembar.

"Mianhe, bukan maksud samchon ingin marah pada kalian, tapi benda itu sangat berharga bagi samchon, jika tidak ada benda itu, bagaimana samchon bisa mengerjakan tugas Sekolah? " ucapnya dengan nada pelan, agar mereka tidak takut padanya.

"Mianhe" sesalnya lagi sembari menghapus air mata sikembar ke-2 .

"Samchon jangan marah-marah lagi ya, nanti Minguk nangis lagi" pinta Haru.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah Minguk berhenti menangis, Kyuhyun beranjak dan berjalan untuk merapikan kipas angin ke posisinya semula yaitu di atas meja kecil dekat Televisi. Baru hari pertama menjaga mereka, Kyuhyun sudah dibuat pusing dengan tingkah mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa Sekolah, jika harus menjaga mereka?, apa yang harus aku lakukan? "batinnya.

Haru berjalan menghampirinya, yang tampak melamun di depan kipas angin, "Samchon" panggil Haru.

"Ne? " sahutnya dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Haru mau Sekolah" pintanya.

"M… mwo? " kagetnya.

"Waktu di Beijing, Haru pernah Sekolah tapi sebentar aja. Samchon, apa Haru boleh Sekolah lagi? " pintanya.

"… "Kyuhyun diam karena dirinya bingung, untuk dirinya sendiri saja ia sudah bekerja sana sini hanya untuk biaya Sekolahnya, lalu bagaimana dengan permintaan Haru.

"Samchon, boleh ya? " pintanya sambil menarik ujung baju Kyuhyun.

"Jika kamu Sekolah, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? " tanya Kyuhyun dan matanya melihat kearah sikembar 3.

"Waktu di Beijing, Daehan, Minguk dan Manse juga Sekolah" tambah Haru.

"Mm.. namamu siapa?, samchon lupa" tanya Kyuhyuh.

"Haru… Cho Haru" sahutnya.

"Ah… ne Haru~ah, samchon akan berusaha untuk mencari uang, agar kalian bisa Sekolah" sahutnya terpaksa.

"Yes! cheongmal gumawo samchon!" sorak Haru senang.

Haru berbalik lalu ia bermain bersama sikembar 3 sambil bernyanyi riang.

"Aku harus mencari uang kemana lagi? " batinnya bingung.

"Angkat teleponnya… angkat teleponnya.. " Kyuhyun bergegas saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan berasal dari arah kamarnya. Kyuhyun segera menjawabnya, "Ne Changmin~ah? "

"Apa kau tidak Sekolah, Kyu?!, ini sudah jam 7 !" Changmin mengingatkan dirinya, karena sepengetahuan Changmin, Kyuhyun selalu datang lebih awal ke Sekolah.

"Mwo?!, jam 7?!"

"Nde" sahut Changmin.

"Changmin~ahh, tolong izinkan aku ya?, karena ada sesuatu, jadi aku akan terlambat ke Sekolah"

"Apa kau ada masalah, Kyu? " tanya Changmin terdengar cemas pada sahabatnya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, sekarang aku mau siap-siap dulu" sahutnya, lalu menutup telepon begitu saja.

*MHAT*

Changmin memandang ponselnya setelah Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraan mereka begitu saja. Jonghyun dan Minho, yang juga sahabat Kyuhyun di Sekolah, dan duduk di depan kursi mereka, tampak bingung melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Ada apa? " tanya Jonghyun.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun ada masalah" sahut Changmin.

"Apa masalah kerja paruh waktunya? " tanya Minho.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya bukan karena masalah itu" pikir Changmin.

"Memangnya karena masalah apa? " tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja Kyuhyun menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya saat dia datang nanti"

"Ne" sahut mereka.

*MHAT*

Kyuhyun tidak sempat untuk mandi, begitu pula untuk memandikan sikembar juga Haru. Kyuhyun hanya sempat menggantikan mereka baju. Bahkan sarapanpun tidak sempat, karena Kyuhyun terburu-buru.

"Samchon, kita mau kemana? " tanya Haru bingung.

"Ke Sekolah samchon, Haru~ah, maukah kamu membantu samchon untuk menjaga mereka sebentar saat di Sekolah samchon? " tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi nanti samchon belikan kita makanan ya? " tanya Haru.

"Ne, samchon akan belikan makanan untuk kalian" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan salah satu dari sikembar.

"Peldi peldi "ucap sikembar yang ke-3 celoteh senang sambil di gandeng oleh Haru juga Minguk.

Mereka ber-5 pergi menyusuri gang kecil yang biasa Kyuhyun lalui setiap harinya. Sepanjang jalan, sikembar selalu bernyanyi begitu juga Haru, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum karena menurut Kyuhyun mereka sangat lucu.

Banyak tetangga Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat mereka bertanya tentang ke-4 anak itu.

"Haru~ah" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne samchon? "

"Samchon belum tahu, siapa nama mereka? "

"Itu yang samchon gandeng namanya Daehan, terus yang digandeng Daehan namanya Minguk, nah yang digandeng Minguk, namanya Manse"

"Oh" sahutnya singkat.

"Mance mance" celetuk Manse

"Mance! " seru Minguk

"Mance! " tambah Daehan ikut-ikutan celetuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalian benar-benar lucu, tapi juga mengesalkan" batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku bisa mengurus kalian dengan baik? " batinnya.

*MHAT*

Donghae terbangun, karena perutnya lapar, Donghae beranjak kemudian mencari makanan di dalam Tong sampah. Usaha Donghae tidak sia-sia saat mengaisnya, Donghae menemukan sisa potongan ayam goreng yang baru beberapa jam dibuang oleh salah satu penumpang yang ingin bepergian. Donghae menitiskan air mata saat mengunyah ayam yang dimakannya, karena sesusah apapun keadaannya, Donghae tidak pernah makan dari Tong sampah, dan baru pertama kali ini, Donghae memakannya.

*MHAT*

Kyuhyun mengajak mereka naik ke dalam Bus, semua sorot mata penumpang memandang mereka. Banyak yang gemas dengan tingkah sikembar yang selalu celoteh, tapi banyak pula yang berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Anak muda" panggil salah seorang penumpang.

"Ne? " sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa mereka anakmu? " tanya wanita berumur sekitar 48 tahun itu padanya.

"Bukan, tapi mereka keponakanku" sahutnya.

"Ah… tidak perlu malu anak muda untuk mengakui mereka" sindirnya

"Nde, kan zaman sekarang bukan hal yang tabu lagi, karena banyaknya siswa yang berzina dan memiliki anak" tambah penumpang yang duduk disebelah wanita itu.

"Tapi mereka benar-benar keponakanku" sahut Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tidak perlu malu anak muda" sahut mereka, lalu mentertawakannya.

Haru menatap kasihan kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal karena ibu-ibu itu tidak mempercayainya. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menampakkannya.

Bus tiba dipemberhentian dekat Sekolahnya. Kyuhyun turun bersama Haru juga Triplets, sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Daehan, Kyuhyun bersama mereka berdiri di depan pintu pagar gerbang Sekolahnya, Penjaga Sekolah cukup heran karena Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat ke Sekolah.

"Kyu?! tumben baru datang!, siapa anak-anak kecil ini? " tanyanya.

"Ajussi, tolong bukakan pintu pagarnya, saya harus buru-buru masuk, karena saya sudah sangat terlambat" pintanya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" sahut penjaga yang sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, lalu segera membukakan pintu pagar agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk Sekolah.

"Gumawo ajussi" ucap Kyuhyun berterima kasih.

"Gumawo ajuci" tambah Daehan.

"Aigooo, kau lucu sekali" sahutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Daehan lembut.

"Kamsahamnida ajussi" tambah Haru lagi.

"Ne" sahutnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Haru.

"Ayo! " ajak Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga Haru juga Triplets tampak terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun sebelum pergi ke kelas, Kyuhyun pergi ke UKS Sekolah untuk menitipkan ke-4 anak itu untuk sementara.

"Ajumma".panggil Kyuhyun, lalu wanita itu menoleh, dirinya tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama ke-4 anak kecil yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Siapa mereka, Kyu? " tanyanya.

"Ajumma, aku minta tolong untuk titip mereka sebentar, nanti jam istirahat aku kemari lagi"

"Tapi mereka siapa? "

"Mereka adalah keponakanku ajumma" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya mengizinkan.

"Haru~ah, bantu samchon untuk jaga mereka ya? " pesan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ne samchon" sahut Haru.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Daehan. Lalu Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Triplets tampak bingung saat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi karena ada Haru, triplets melupakan Kyuhyun.

Wanita yang merupakan Dokter di UKS itu memberikan buku bergambar tentang kesehatan pada mereka agar tenang.

*MHAT*

Kyuhyun tiba di depan kelas, Kyuhyun cukup bersyukur karena guru yang mengajar tentang Bahasa Inggris belum masuk. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri ke-4 sahabatnya, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa terlambat, Kyu? " tanya Changmin.

"Aku haus, apa kau punya air minum? " tanyanya

"Sebentar" sahut Minho, kemudian memberikan Kyuhyun air minum miliknya.

Ke-3 sahabat Kyuhyun merasa kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau ada masalah apa, Kyu? " tanya Jonghyun.

"Kau sudah sarapan? " tanya Changmin

"Sudah" bohongnya.

"Kyu, kau belum menjelaskan, sebenarnya kenapa kau terlambat?, lalu kau ada masalah apa? " tanya Jonghyun penasaran

"Kedua hyeongku menitipkan ke-4 anak mereka padaku" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat mereka shock mendengarnya.

"Mwo?! "

Tbc

Mian kalau jelek ya, beberapa hari ini ide lnjutan ff ini nongol terus. Jadi aku melanjutkannya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Me, Haru and Triplets " Chapt. 3

*Sebelumnya*

Kyuhyun tiba di depan kelas, Kyuhyun cukup bersyukur karena guru yang mengajar tentang Bahasa Inggris belum masuk. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri ke-4 sahabatnya, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa terlambat, Kyu? " tanya Changmin.  
"Aku haus, apa kau punya air minum? " tanyanya  
"Sebentar" sahut Minho, kemudian memberikan Kyuhyun air minum miliknya.  
Ke-3 sahabat Kyuhyun merasa kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kelelahan.  
"Kau ada masalah apa, Kyu? " tanya Jonghyun.  
"Kau sudah sarapan? " tanya Changmin  
"Sudah" bohongnya.  
"Kyu, kau belum menjelaskan, sebenarnya kenapa kau terlambat?, lalu kau ada masalah apa? " tanya Jonghyun penasaran  
"Kedua hyeongku menitipkan ke-4 anak mereka padaku" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat mereka shock mendengarnya.  
"Mwo?! "

*Selanjutnya*

"Jadi- kau mengurus ke-4 keponakanmu sendiri?" tanya Jonghyun seakan tidak percaya  
"Nde, aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapat uang tambahan untuk membiayai hidup mereka, bahkan Haru minta Sekolah lagi bersama sikembar" ucapnya dan menghela nafas.

Ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun menatapnya lirih, mereka kasihan padanya yang dimana selain membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya sendiri, kini ia harus diberi beban oleh kedua saudaranya melalui ke-4 keponakannya.

"O iya, hari ini jam istirahat kalian duluan saja ke kantin, aku tidak ikut"  
"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Changmin  
"Aku harus mengurus keponakanku yang ku titipkan di UKS" sahutnya sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.  
"Kami akan membantumu, Kyu" ucap Jonghyun  
"Nde, kau bisa mengandalkan kamu untuk membantumu menjaga mereka" tambah Changmin  
"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian" tolaknya  
"Tidak ap-" ucapan Changmin terputus ketika guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, hingga ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun kembali keposisi duduknya semula.

Disaat jam pelajaran, sesekali mereka memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka. Changmin mengecek saldo tabungannnya melalui aplikasi di ponselnya, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho nasibnya lebih beruntung dibandingkan Kyuhyun, karena selain mereka memiliki orangtua yang utuh, mereka juga selalu diberi fasilitas dan uang jajan dari kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ternyata saldo di tabunganku cukup banyak juga, mungkin aku bisa membantu Kyuhyun" batinnya.

Jonghyun menulis sesuatu di kertas, kemudian ia memberikan kertas tersebut pada Changmin dan Minho tanpa sepengatahuan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua membaca pesan dari Jonghyun, "Bagaimana jika kita patungan untuk membantu, Kyuhyun?."

Changmin dan Minho menulis balasan dari pesan yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun, lalu mereka memberikannya pada Jonghyun, "Aku setuju" itulah balasan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun kelihatan lelah, dan tampak mual akibat tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Dirinya mengecek dompet yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya, ia membuka isi dompet untuk memeriksa berapa sisa uang yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ketika di dalam dompetnya hanya tersisa uang dua lembar 2000 won saja.  
"Bagaimana mereka bisa makan dengan sisa uang yang sedikit ini?" batinnya.  
" Cho Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara teguran meluncur dari guru Bahasa Inggris yang memintanya untuk datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.  
"Ne?" tanyanya  
"Kau ikut saya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang!"  
"Ah- ne" sahutnya dan beranjak dari kursi kemudian ke luar dari pintu sebelah kiri khusus siswa, dan ia berjalan mengikuti guru tersebut menuju ruang Kepsek.

Celetukkan yang berasal dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang heran ketika guru mereka tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada suara membentak, begitu juga Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Kyuhyun kenapa ya?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ada masalah berat yang menimpanya"  
"Kasihan ya Kyuhyun"  
"Nde, semoga saja tidak ada masalah yang terjadi padanya"

Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho saling menatap, tanpa peduli jika mereka akan dimarahi, mereka bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ruang Kepsek, dan mereka menguping pembicaraan dari luar pintu.

"A-ada apa ya pak?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut memandang Kepala Sekolah juga wali kelasnya.  
"Kyu! Kau tahu, ini adalah Sekolah! Bukan tempat penitipan anak!" ucap Kepala Sekolah padanya  
"Mianhe, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menitipkan keponakan saya di UKS, saya tidak mungkin meninggalkannnya di rumah, karena di rumah saya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saya janji, akan secepatnya mencari Sekolah untuk mereka"  
"Mianhe Kyu, bukan maksud saya tidak mengizinkanmu membawa mereka ke Sekolah ini, saya hanya tidak ingin ada laporan dari siswa dan siswi yang nantinya akan mendatangkan masalah padamu"  
"Ne, saya mengerti. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, besok saya tidak akan membawa mereka lagi, tapi saya mohon untuk hari ini izinkan mereka di Sekolah ini"  
"Kyu, kenapa kau mengurus keponakanmu, kemana orangtua mereka?" tanya Junsu sebagai wali kelasnya  
"Kedua hyung saya bekerja di Luar Negeri, jadi mereka menitipkan anak-anak mereka pada saya"  
"Kedua hyungmu yang mana?, selama ini kami tidak pernah melihat dan bertemu dengan saudaramu, bahkan untuk masalah yang harus dihadiri oleh keluarga, kau juga tidak pernah mengajak salah satu dari mereka"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kebenarannnya dari wali kelasnya juga Kepala Sekolahnya, karena dirinya tidak ingin dikasihani, "Mm…Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung sibuk dengan keluarganya di Luar Negeri, jadi mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk kembali ke Seoul" bohongnya.  
"Oh-begitu rupanya, tapi lain kali jika ada pertemuan untuk wali murid, kau bisa meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menghadirinya" ucap Kepala Sekolah padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun mengangguk.  
"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke kelasmu" perintah Kepala Sekolah  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun yang beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ke-3 sahabatnya telah mendengar kebohongannya di depan Kepala Sekolah juga wali kelasnya, mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat Kyuhyun ke luar dari ruang Kepsek.

Mereka bertiga memandang nanar dari balik punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan gontai karena banyak pikiran. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke kelas, ia berbelok ke arah kanan di mana UKS berada, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu sejenak, dan tidak berapa lama Dokter yang bertugas di UKS membuka pintu, "Kyu, mianhe-ahjumma tidak bisa berbohong pada Kepala Sekolah sewaktu beliau kemari"ucapnya menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma. O iya, dimana keponakanku?" tanyanya  
"Sikembar sedang tidur, dan Haru sedang membaca buku"  
" Saya ingin bertemu dengan mereka"  
"Masuklah"  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun, sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Haru tersenyum karena Kyuhyun menemui mereka, "Samchon" ucap Haru senang.

"Tumben mereka tidur" ucap Kyuhyun padanya  
"Nde, tadi Manse mengantuk sepertinya Manse demam, jadi Daehan dan Minguk juga ikutan tidur bersamanya"  
"Manse sakit?" tanyanya cemas  
"Nde, Kyu. Saalah satu keponakanmu itu sepertinya demam, tadi ahjumma sudah meminumkan obat penurun demam padanya"  
"Gumawo ahjumma, mianhe- saya hanya merepotkan ahjumma"  
"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Kau anak yang baik, ahjumma senang jika bisa membantumu"  
"…" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, walau ia memiliki banyak beban yang menjadi pikirannya, tapi melihat ke-4 keponakannya membuat dirinya seakan-akan lupa dengan bebannya.  
"Samchon, Haru lapar" rengek Haru  
"Nanti samchon akan membelikanmu makanan" ucapnya  
"Apa-tadi pagi kalian tidak sarapan?" tanya Dokter itu padanya.  
"Sudah" sahut Kyuhyun bohong.  
"Samchon gak boleh bohong, loh. Itu dosa" tegur Haru  
"Jadi kalian belum sarapan?" tanyanya lagi  
"Tadi pagi saya kesiangan bangun dan harus mengurus mereka, jadi lupa memberi mereka sarapan" ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya berterus terang padanya karena ucapan Haru.  
"Aigo, Kyu! Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ahjumma akan membelikan mereka makanan"  
"Tidak perlu ahjumma, uang saya masih ada. Saya yang akan membelikan mereka makanan, lagipula sebentar lagi juga jam istirahat" tolaknya  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pergi ke kantin sekarang, dan belikan mereka makanan, kasihan keponakanmu"  
"Ne ahjumma" sahutnya

Kyuhyun bergegas ke luar dari UKS, dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, tetapi belum sampai di kelas, Kyuhyun sudah dihadang oleh ke-3 sahabatnya, "Kalian kenapa di sini?" tanyanya  
"Kau belum sarapankan?!" tanya Changmin  
"Sudah" bohongnya  
"Kyu! Kami sudah mendengar semuanya, kenapa kau masih berbohong juga pada kami?!"  
"Jadi- kalian menguping?"  
"Nde! Kami adalah sahabatmu! Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura di depan kami?!" Jonghyun mulai marah padanya.  
"Mianhe, aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian" sesalnya  
"Ini" Minho menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun, dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang hasil dari patungan ke-3 sahabatnya.  
"Terimalah, kami hanya ingin membantumu" ucap Minho  
"Tidak, uangku masih ada" tolaknya  
"Kyu! Jika kau tidak mau menerima pemberian kami, jangan harap kami mau bersahabat lagi denganmu!" ancam Jonghyun  
"Jonghyun" tegur Changmin  
"Ne, tapi aku hanya meminjamnya dari kalian, jika aku sudah gajihan aku akan membayarnya" ucap Kyuhyun yang terpaksa menerimanya.  
"Terserah kau saja Kyu, tapi setidaknya kau mau menerima bantuan dari kami" sahut Changmin  
"Gumawo, kalian selalu ada untukku"  
"Itulah gunanya sahabat Kyu" ucap Jonghyun yang tersenyum karena Kyuhyun menerima bantuan dari mereka.

*MHAT*

Donghae berdiri di depan salah satu pengumuman di sekitar subway, dirinya tertarik pada salah satu lowongan pekerjaan yang bertempat di daerah Jeju sebagai salah satu karyawan dibagian pemasaran mengenai salah satu Resort yang terkenal di Jeju, setidaknya sewaktu di Beijing , Donghae sudah pernah memiliki pengalaman ketika bekerja di sana.

"Daehan, Minguk, Manse- tunggu appa" gumamnya  
"Appa akan mencoba pekerjaan ini" batinnya.

*MHAT*

Siwon berdiri di depan cermin sambil mencukur jenggot di dagunya, ia memegang dagunya ketika sudah tampak bersih. Siwon yang hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia melupakan Haru sebagai anak kandungnya juga saudaranya.

Drt…Drt…Drt…

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja nakas, Siwon bergegas ke luar dari kamar mandi dan meraih ponselnya, "Ada apa Kibum~ah?" tanyanya ketika Kibum menghubunginya.  
"Kau sudah bangun?"  
"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Hari ini kau ada pertemuan bersama Klien dari Seoul"  
"Ah, nde. Aku hampir saja lupa, gumawo karena sudah mengingatkanku"  
"Ne, o iya- hari ini juga hari ulang tahun Haru"  
"Ah, ne" sahutnya terdengar malas.  
"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Siwon  
"Tidak ada" sahut Kibum  
"Baguslah!" ucapnya dan menutup begitu saja pembicaraannya bersama Kibum.  
"Hari ini Haru berulang tahun, pasti Haru baik-baik saja bersama Donghae hyung" gumamnya.  
"Kyuhyun-" ucapannnya menggantung ketika menyebut nama Kyuhyun saudaranya yang paling kecil.  
"Apa-Kyuhyun baik-baik saja di Seoul?" gumamnya yang tiba-tiba muncul rasa rindu pada sosok adik kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi bahkan memberi kabar padanya.  
"Ah- dia sudah dewasa, pasti dia baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi.

*MHAT*

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun hanya berada di UKS setelah membelikan makanan untuk ke-4 keponakannya, Kyuhyun begitu perhatian pada mereka, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak peduli jika perutnya terasa lapar.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Haru juga sikembar  
"Enak, samchon" sahut Haru  
"Camchon, atu mau ladi" ucap Minguk yang doyan makan.  
"Atu juda" pinta Daehan, sedangkan Manse yang tampak sakit hanya diam dan tidak begitu nafsu makan.  
"Sebentar, samchon potongkan untuk kalian" ucap Kyuhyun dan memotong beberapa daging ayam agar mereka bisa memakannya.  
"Manse tidak makan?" tanyanya

Manse menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Manse dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, " Samchon suapin ya?" tawarnya, tetapi Manse menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mance tanen appa" ucapnya, lalu menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya.

"Appa-pasti sekarang sedang sibuk bekerja, Manse tidak boleh menangis, nanti samchon akan menelponkan appa, agar Manse bisa mendengar suara appa"  
"Hiks"Manse hanya mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

Kyuhyun memandang iba Manse juga keponakannya yang terlihat lahap memakan makanannya, "Eomma-appa-aku merindukan kalian" batin Kyuhyun, dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya.  
Terdengar derap langkah kaki menuju UKS, seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, "Kyu, buruan ke kelas, hari ini ada ujian mendadak" ucap Minho yang berlari dari kelas untuk memberitahunya hal penting tersebut.

"Mwo? Ujian?"  
"Nde, ayo buruan" ajaknya  
"Tapi-bagaimana dengan mereka?"  
"Samchon pergi saja ke kelas, nanti aku akan menjaga Daehan, Minguk dan Manse di sini" ucap Haru  
"Ne, samchon pergi dulu sebentar ke kelas, Haru jaga mereka ya"  
"Ne samchon" sahutnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan Manse padanya, Manse justru semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Atu itut camchon" pintanya.  
"Tapi Manse sedang sakit, tunggu di sini sebentar ya" ucapnya  
"Tida mau"tolaknya.

Minho menatap kasihan pada Kyuhyun juga keponakan Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang mereka, "Kasihan Kyuhyun" batinnya.

"Baiklah, Manse boleh ikut samchon" ucapnya terpaksa  
"Daehan, Minguk yang pintar ya bersama Haru noona"  
"Ne" sahut mereka.  
"Ayo kita ke kelas sekarang" ajak Kyuhyun pada Minho.  
"Ne" sahutnya.

Haru memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dari balik punggungnya, "Samchon-Haru sayang samchon" batinnya.

*MHAT*

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas bersama Minho. Semua sorot mata memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang datang ke kelas sambil menggendong Manse. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya, kemudian ia duduk di kursinya, guru yang mengajar hari ini sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun membawa keponakannya ke Sekolah, hingga ia mengizinkan Kyuhyun membawa Manse.

"Dia keponakanmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin  
"Nde" sahutnya.  
"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk quiz hari ini?" tanya guru Matematika pada mereka  
"Ne" sahut mereka serentak.

Manse yang demam tinggi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang menahan punggung belakang Manse dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menulis jawaban dari lembar soal yang dibagikan oleh ketua kelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum sarapan, membuat maagnya kambuh. Perutnya terasa sangat mual, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu pucat, "Kyu" panggilnya pelan, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya, dan Changmin kembali memanggilnya pelan, "Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, "Ne?" tanyanya  
"Kau sakit?" cemasnya

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja" bohongnya.  
"Kau yakin?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.  
"Ne, lanjutkan tugasmu" ucapnya  
"Ne" sahut Changmin.

Meski Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, tetapi Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun sedang berbohong padanya. Ketika Changmin menulis beberapa jawaban dari soal quiznya, sesekali ia menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti ingin muntah, tetapi di tahannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun beberapa kali menelan kembali asam lambung yang naik kekerongkongannya dan memaksa ke luar. Tubuhnya keringat dingin, dan ia tidak fokus menjawab semua jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut, pikirannya terbagi antara tubuhnya yang sedang tidak sehat, soal ujian, Manse dan keponakannya yang berada di UKS.  
"Kau bisa bertahan Kyu, sebentar lagi, kau pasti bisa!" ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya sang guru pada siswa-siswinya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan dari soal-soal tersebut, dirinya beranjak dari kursi dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengumpulkan soal tersebut sambil menggendong Manse, kemudian ia meminta izin pada guruanya untuk ke luar dari kelas sebentar, dan gurunya mengizinkannya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju toilet, setibanya di toilet, Kyuhyun menurunkan Manse dan ia memuntahkan isi lambungnya di kloset. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan membuat Manse menangis, "Camchon"  
"Huekkk"  
"Camchon-hiks" tangis Manse  
"Samchon tidak ap-"  
"Huekkkk"

Manse terus menangisi dirinya, Changmin yang sedari tadi merasa ada yang tidak beres pada sahabatnya, ia bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun, seperti dugaannya Kyuhyun muntah-muntah karena sakit.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" cemas Changmin  
"Tolong bawa Manse ke luar sebentar" pintanya dan masih membungkukkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ketika isi perutnya kembali memaksa ke luar.  
"Ne" sahut Changmin yang langsung menggendong Manse dan membawanya ke luar dari toilet.  
"Camchon" tangisnya karena mencemaskan Kyuhyun  
"Samchonmu baik-baik saja, jangan cemas ya" ucap Changmin dan menepuk punggung Manse yang terasa hangat untuk menenangkannya.  
"Sepertinya kau demam anak kecil" ucap Changmin.

Dari luar Changmin masih mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang muntah-muntah akibat maagnya, Changmin mengirim pesan pada kedua sahabatnya, agar mereka bisa mengantar Kyuhyun beserta keponakannya pulang saat jam pulang nanti.

Di dalam toilet, Kyuhyun menerima pesan dari salah satu tempat dimana dirinya kerja paruh waktu, ia membaca pesan tersebut sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet, "Kyu, hari ini ada cukup banyak pesanan yang harus diantarkan ke Perusahaan Samsung, sekitar jam 14.00 kau bisa mengantarkannya kan?"

Meski tubuhnya merasa tidak sehat, tetapi Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima pekerjaan itu karena dirinya sangat membutuhkannya, "Ne saya bisa" ia mengirim pesan sebagai balasan darinya.

Sedikit merasa lebih baik setelah muntah, Kyuhyun ke luar dari toilet dan menemui Changmin yang menggendong Manse, "Gumawo Changmin~ah" ucapnya.  
"Aku tahu kau sakit, kau jangan pura-pura kuat di depan kami, Kyu"  
"Mianhe, aku hanya takut kalian mencemaskanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik"  
"Nanti sepulang Sekolah, kami akan mengantarmu pulang"  
"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"  
"Kyu! Kau itu sakit, anak ini juga sakit, jika kau memaksakan diri untuk pulang sendiri bersama keponakanmu, jika ada apa-apa menimpamu di jalan, bagaimana dengan keponakanmu?!"  
"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, tetapi-apa aku bisa minta tolong pada kalian sebentar?"  
"Minta tolong apa? Kami pasti akan menolongmu"  
"Ini sudah jam 13.15 , aku ada urusan sebentar dan harus mengantar pesanan"  
"Kyu! Kau itu sedang sakit, kau masih memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja!"  
"Ini demi keponakanku, jika aku tidak bekerja, bagaimana aku bisa membiayai hidup mereka?, sebentar saja, aku titip mereka pada kalian" pintanya.  
"Tapi, Kyu-"  
"Aku harus pergi sekarang, dan tolong izinkan aku jika Kim sonsaengnim mengajar"  
"Kyu-" ucap Changmin yang menggantungkan perkataannya karena Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang mencemaskannya.

*MHAT*

Kyuhyun berlari dari Sekolahnya menuju rumah makan dimana dirinya kerja paruh waktu, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun tiba di rumah makan tersebut jam 13.55 menit, "Mianhe saya sedikit telat" ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena tidak enak pada karyawan disana, "Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Ini pesanannya, tolong antarkan di ruang meeting yang berada di lantai 3 "  
"Ne" sahutnya  
"O iya, ini kunci motornya" salah satu karyawan memberikan kunci motor matic padanya.  
"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun, yang segera membawa pesananan tersebut menggunakan motor matic dan dirinya ngebut karena ia tidak ingin jika pesanannya telat.

Ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah dimana pengguna kendaraan harus berhenti, Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat perih dan kembung, bahkan ia tidak sempat makan dan minum obat. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan siap-siap mengemudikan motor matic untuk mengantarkan pesanannya. Ketika dirinya menoleh kearah kanan, ia tidak mengaja melihat sosok Donghae yang berada di dalam bus dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"Donghae hyung?" gumamnya.  
"H-" perkataannya terputus saat lampu hijau menyala dan Bus yang ditumpangi Donghae berlalu dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarnya, dengan motor matic yang digunakannya.  
"Hyung!" serunya, tetapi Donghae tidak mendengarnya.  
"Hyung! Donghae hyung!" seru memanggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa ngebut menggunakan motor maticnya karena rasa sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang, tetapi ia tetap berusaha mengejarnya, hanya saja ketika berada di simpang empat, sebuah Mobil melaju tanpa melihat kendaraan yang lain, hingga Kyuhyun rem mendadak dan jatuh dari motor, dan pesanan yang ingin diantarkannya juga jatuh dan berhamburan di jalan.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kisah Kyuhyun, Haru dan Triplets selanjutnya?


End file.
